1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination suspension rack, and more particularly to a combination suspension rack, wherein the tool, such as the screwdriver, is inserted into the receiving portion of the combination suspension rack easily and conveniently, thereby facilitating the user's use.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the tools, such as the screwdrivers, are contained in the tool box. In operation, the screwdrivers are taken out of the tool box when in use. However, the tool box usually contains many tools therein, so that the user has to spend much time to find the required tools in the tool box, thereby causing inconvenience to the user. In addition, the tool box occupies larger space, thereby causing inconvenience in storage and transportation.